Slouchy Smurf (LD Stories)
Slouchy Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Initially, he began as an adult Smurf, but was transformed back into a Smurfling (around 50 years of age) by stepping into Father Time's grandfather clock, which is irreversable, according to Papa Smurf. Calm and cool, Slouchy tends to hang back and observe his fellow Smurflings when they begin to squabble. He prefers not to get be involved with their arguments and is a more passive aggressive when it comes to reaching decisions. He is also shorter than the other three due to his poor posture, but it hardly seems to effect his attitude. He gets along well with both Nat and Sassette, but has been known to fail with Snappy on occasion. Adult Smurf To be filled in later! Season 10 Episodes He appears with his fellow Smurflings throughout Season 10, but only specific episodes pertain to the LD Storyline. *'Tripped Up' (Ep. 6) -- He has no speaking role when briefly appearing in this episode. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 9) -- He has no speaking role, but is amongst his fellow Smurfs when Johan needs help after being turned into a Smurf. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 10) -- He has no speaking role, but is in the village when Mystico begins stirring up trouble upon his second release. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 17) -- The Smurflings are mostly supporting characters, but Sassette is particularly more secondary when Mystico asks for help winning the heart of Vira. *'Hethera the Goblin' (Ep. 18) -- He has no speaking role, but he does meet Hethera. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 25) -- Although he does not have any major speaking role, Sassette is seen with Papa and Smurfette when they first visit Ripple and Karma with the Tracing Mirror. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 50) -- He has no speaking role, but it is assumed she is withheld the knowledge of Moxette turning herself human to pursue Johan. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 59) -- He and the other Smurflings play an equally supportive role, being supervised by the more secondary Smurfette. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is mostly a background character, but does speak once or twice throughout the story, and is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. While he want to help the adult Smurfs when they learn of Gargamel's plans to break up the newly formed heroic trio, they are kept more off to the side. Against all odds, he shares the heartache of Johan being stolen for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes He continues to appear throughout Season 11, but only specific episodes pertain to the LD Storyline. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He appears briefly to give his two cents about Johan being turned evil in the playhouse. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He and the other Smurflings are background characters during only one scene. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 41) -- He plays a supporting role alongside his fellow Smurflings to tell Moxette about the time that Brainy was turned into a Weresmurf. *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Along with his droopy white Smurf hat and trousers, Slouchy wears a red shirt and white sneakers. 'Human' As a human child, he stands about 2'9" (standing up straight would be 3'3" in American measurement) with pale skin, standard black eyes, and short mud brown hair with outgrown bangs and sideburns. He sports his red shirt and white sneaks, but adds ankle-edge cuffs to his white pants. Voice Actor(s) Noelle North was his original voice. A latter has yet to be chosen. Trivia *He is known for using the old "hippity-hop, hippity-hop, hop move" in checkers (from "The Grouchiest Game In Town"), which was hinted in the episode, "The Root Of Evil," by Papa Smurf. *He plays a saxophone made of junk parts, which he pieced together himself. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurflings Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Character pages without images Category:LD Stories characters